


Ash to Ashes (Weed TF Story)

by KixonRuut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Weed, Weird, Weird Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Ash tries a new outlook on life





	Ash to Ashes (Weed TF Story)

Ash and Misty had finally gotten some time to themselves in their new house, with their Pokemon roaming around downstairs playing games. Their door was locked, and Misty had something for Ash. "Woah! What's that for?" said Ash. Misty pulled off the cork and shoved the thick green liquid into Ash's mouth.

"What was in that, what have you done to me?" said Ash. After coughing and spluttering, the last thing he saw was Misty's body, but he felt but smaller. At that moment, he realised he couldn't breathe. He wanted to open his mouth, but he didn't have one. He saw Misty's fingers closing in on him, still not saying anything.

He felt himself fly through the air in her fingers, free as a mote of dust. It was exhilirating, and he wanted to smile, but he had nothing to do anything anymore, but just feel the world around him. He could see and hear somehow, in every direction at once. He felt distinctly earth/grassy, the same way he felt like an "electric" type when he became a Pikachu, but he could move like that... was he a plant? He saw Misty walk into a closet that she'd have no reason to go all the way into.

Ash had told Misty he didn't like her weed habits. He knew she used to smoke, and could always tell when she had, but had been off it for a while now. He didn't expect to see his friend of so many years GROWING in a compartment behind the closet, and especially not from this angle. Misty always tried to get Ash to try some, but he never wanted to, he had heard lots of bad things about it in school. He felt himself be put down on soil in a pot, leaving Misty's delicate hands.

"Well well," Misty exclaimed, "this had to happen. You didn't want to try it just once, I showed you all the studies about how beneficial it was, I didn't want you to smoke with me, I just wanted you to not be so close minded. This is the only way you can get the full experience. Cannabis infused with a human soul matures in only an hour, and I'm totally out of weed, but you can help me and become an intergral part of my sessions now!" She was smiling as she dug a hole in the dirt next to Ash with her fingers, then put him into it and covered him, not too deep.

The soil was damp and wet, and Ash wanted to get mad at her... but he had no brain to make those connections. He just saw everything and couldn't even react to it. He had no will to escape the predicament, and no means of doing so. He felt himself become more like a plant, and a tendril slowly but surely come out of the bottom of his seed form. He felt them eventually come out of many different directions, he felt like a planet sending ships off in every direction, trying to find oxygen, or in his case, carbon dioxide. Eventually one of his tendrils hit air, and he got his bearings and knew which way was up. He put all his attention into forcing himself upwards, and opened a small leaf to the warm shine of Misty's grow light. But he wanted more and wriggled with all his might, pushing his way through the hard earth.

His leaves needed to be bigger, he needed to feel that beautiful glow, and they did so, slowly but surely. He felt stems branch out from the initial trunk of himself. The idea of once being a human was so distant at this point, he just wanted light. Light. Keep spreading my growth towards the light... he looked around and saw the posters that he wanted Misty to throw away, some pipes, rolling papers and a bong. He didn't want to be a part of her habit, but it was too late now. He noticed her playing Warioware on his 3DS, looking at the plant between microgames. Buds finally began to spawn from the bottom of his leaves, and he instinctively covered the buds with THC crystals. He didn't know what it meant, but he felt really dank.

He felt his leaves, crystal and buds blowing more and more as he rose higher and higher. The nearby fan cooled off the heat of the light. He felt like he was about to burst, becoming so big. He heard Misty moan and the music of the game change, she must've lost. When she looked back at the plant, she quickly turned off the light and fan, and proceeded to touch it delicately. "Do you like that?" she whispered. Ash loved it, the feeling of her soft fingers slowly coming into contact with his sticky THC crystals. She got out a pair of scissors, and Ash got scared, but she shushed him. Not that Ash could've said anything. As his buds were being trimmed and put into a bag, it was the oddest sensation. He was in two places at once, but the part of him that was in the bag seemed more alive, and he eventually lost focus of the bare plant. He was now Misty's stash, the idea would be so strange to a normal brain, and although he could think he didn't feel human at all, just like an object waiting to be used.

Misty picked up a bud from the bag and tightly packed it into the bowl of her bong. Ash instantly felt again, disconnected from the rest of the bag, becoming a fully concious packed bowl of weed. If this wasn't helping her habit, he didn't know what was. Misty whispered to the bud, "I want you to see how enjoyable this is for me... you can become human afterwards, I just need to change the barren plant back, your soul is locked in that.". She giggled to herself, and Ash was so turned on, but alas had nothing to relieve himself with. Misty took the bong and bag of stash to her and Ash's room. Ash saw one of Misty's friends (a local Nurse Joy sister) in the room, playing Super Smash Bros on their TV. As they sparred for a few stocks, Ash somehow was looking forward to the ordeal. He could see the match playing out from the edge of the bowl. Eventually Joy asked if they could get started, and Misty said "This is a really special strain, I really want to hit it first." They both pressed Start, and the menu switched to a hacked Melee menu with a chill hiphop song that frequently referred to weed smoking. He himself could hear the music better, and wondered how Misty would be feeling in a second.

A very relaxing atmosphere was present when Misty poured the cool water into the bong. Before he could even process the information, he saw a lighter quickly raise above him, and he saw Misty flick it on. As he started to burn slowly, Misty pulled on the top of the bong. He felt himself become something new again, a white smoke, slowly being pulled down the pipe into the water, and then refreshingly filling the bong. Misty had only put enough stash so that she could clear it in one hit, and soon the ashes of Ash were entirely in the water, but Ash was much more focused on his smoke form. It was somehow even lighter than when he was a seed being picked up, and it felt amazing. Misty pulled the bowl up and the bong bubbled louder, as all of the sweet smoke entered through her mouth. He could somehow see the bong, then her lips, teeth, and then traveled down her windpipe fully into her lungs. Within only 5 seconds he was pressing to get out, and pushing himself along the walls of the lungs, coating them with THC. As he came back out through the mouth, he still felt parts of him linger on Misty's lungs. The last smoky parts of him floated towards the ceiling. He felt his full conciousness absorb into Misty's bloodstream, and at the same time felt a piece of him in the bag come out and be packed into the bowl again.

The toking continued for the next 10 minutes, and Ash felt himself in so many places. He felt himself in the bag every time one of them picked him up, felt the ash of his former buds on the glass bowl, in the occasionally bubbling water of the bong, and most actively, himself in the bloodstream of Misty and Joy. At this point time no longer seemed to exist for any of the three. With every toke they had he got a full view of the girls throats from all angles, and it was extremely bizarre, in his human form he would've felt sick. Misty got a very large nug of Ash out of the bag and finally closed the bag, tossing it in the drawers. More than ever, he was excited to become sweet milk in the bong. When it happened and the then familiar sensation of being breathed in, coating lungs, and breathing out occurred, he didn't just go into the air.

Misty had brought her lips to Joy's and was blowing the smoke into her mouth. He couldn't say anything, just watch it all happen. He didn't think Misty's lips actually touched Joy's, but what was he going to do about it if they did? Eventually Joy breathed it out, and Ash... his Pikachu was breathing in his smoke? He didn't know how Pikachu got in the room, chilling on a top shelf listening to an iPod... Ash was now in the lungs of his lifetime companion. Being so small, even a small breath would be sure to get Pikachu totally ripped... At this point he had lost all contact with the bong water, nugs in the bag, and the distant barren cannabis plant in the closet, and was living solely in the bloodstream of Misty, Joy and Pikachu.

A little later and the effects were starting to kick in more and more, and their eyes were reddening. Misty and Joy were playing Smash with Pikachu watching in amazement at the colours on screen. Whatever hacked music Misty had put on didn't matter at this point; they were fully involved in the game. Misty knew soul kush tended to enhance the hallucinogenic effects, and looking at their characters on the screen, the girls were mesmerised. It was like Misty's Marth and Joy's Falco were dancing as they moved around the trippy visuals of Final Destination. If it had been recorded, they would have seen how bad they were playing. Ash somehow felt a part of the action as well, becoming Marth or Falco whenever he wanted, even though he was seeing out of Misty and Joy's eyes he felt like he could control both the characters. Eventually the match timed out, and Marth won. Finally music had stopped blaring after the victory theme, and Joy said she was going downstairs to use the internet.

Misty lied back on her bed and was listening to her iPod that she took from Pikachu, who had fallen asleep at that point. She felt really irresponsible that she could get high around such a small and easily smoked out creature, but knew he was having the dreams of a lifetime. As she truly got "couch locked", Daft Punk's "Instant Crush" came on the iPod. She put her blanket over her eyes and tried to just concentrate on the music. She could see inside her brain, and saw her neurons connecting faster and faster, being aided by the cannabanoids. She could truly feel Ash in her mind, and she had strange visions. She didn't know if she was dreaming and didn't care, feeling entirely lost in her imagination. She saw a spaceship with a crew of many varied people and Pokemon onboard, but saw them from different cameras. She noted that all the members were tinted red. She identified herself as a ship computer, flying her crew through space. When she concentrated on the camera outside, she saw the wonders of the universe, and coming towards her, another white spacecraft. Slowly she was flying towards the other ship, about to crash, but both the ships were travelling so slowly they just bumped into each other and came to a halt. A wire extended from the opposite craft, with people and Pokemon aboard tinted blue. The wire reached into a port on the exterior of the ship that Misty had become.

"Can anyone hear me? Can anyone feel me? Is there anybody out there?" Messages like this, expressed not in words, but in feelings, were travelling across the wire to Misty. She was able to identify the other computer as Ash Ketchum, her life-long companion. "Hey Ash, I can hear you, permission to come aboard?" Ash felt so relieved, he had been floating around in Misty's mind looking for a way to contact her for what felt like hours, the fact that he was solely THC in a bloodstream tended to screw with the perception of time. Misty loaded a program that extended a tunnel to the Ash ship's outer door, and as it docked onto one of Ash's doors he opened it, the travellers eagerly awaiting to cross. When the doors opened, the people rushed towards each other, a blue person hugging a red person, and Misty and Ash were watching, feeling a part of it all. As they watched from respective cameras on opposite sites of the bridge, they both felt truly conjoined as one, and the people and Pokemon began to melt into a purple sludge. The sludge began to mix with the white floor and exterior of the two ships, and broke it all down into a big pink sludge mass floating in space. Misty and Ash were practically one and could feel the memories of these lost space travellers, whoever they were, finally in sync with each other.

After that, Misty was in a sweet dreamless sleep, and Ash couldn't read her anymore. His attention was now drawn to Joy downstairs, browsing Youtube and eating potato chips. Ash could feel the dubstep that Joy was listening to and was interpreting it faster than Joy's body could handle. Joy had opened up Saints Row and was running around killing random civilians, maxing out the police stars with a smile on her face. Ash's THC let her neurons commute without limits, and her imagination was running wild. Ash just felt so content and relaxed... is this what he had been missing out on? He felt bad for wanting Misty to stop, she only smoked when there was nothing important going on and was always back to normal afterwards. Ash was never a big gamer, but the graphics on high while the person is high was an amazing combination. Joy and Ash felt like they were really part of the insane action. Ash then felt his attention be pulled away...

...to Pikachu. He was playing Warioware, mesmerised by the changing colours, and then his stomach rumbled. Having a much simpler mind, the only thing that was going through Pikachu's mind now was "FOOD!" Pikachu ran to the pantry and foregoed the Pokemon food at the bottom and jumped up to higher shelves. Pikachu's taste buds wanted to get dazzled, and so he got Skittles, cookies, and Fruit Loops and threw them in a huge bowl on the table. He then struggled to get the fridge open and dumped the last of the milk in the bowl. It's surprising how agile one can be when they know what's at the end of the rainbow. Pikachu, baked as fuck, jumped right into the strange sweet concoction, drinking the amazing nectar while floating in it. Joy walked into the kitchen and just looked at Pikachu with a huge grin, and Pikachu looked back at her and, for the first time, laughed a real human "giggle". Ash got lost in the ecstasy of the taste of the cereal, and "awoke" hours later when Joy and Pikachu had fallen asleep.

Misty was starting to wake up, and Ash was bought to her attention again. It was now early morning, and the THC was leaving her body. She knew Ash would be used to the strange feeling of being everywhere by now, but she didn't want him to get used to it. She pulled the plant barren of buds out of the ground and put a small drop of the antidote and brought it into her bed, hugging it. Slowly Ash began to reform from the plant, the same way a Pokemon evolves, becoming a bright light before melting and regaining colour in his new form. Ash was happily asleep and Misty woke him up. "Well..." Ash said, "That was an experience. But I really need to try it the normal way now...". He picked up the bong, put a piece of his former self in the bowl, lit up and inhaled. He swore he could still feel himself in the bud. He coughed like hell, Misty chuckled and said "You'd think you'd know to inhale and not swallow after what you went through.". Misty cleared the rest of the bowl, hugged Ash and put her lips to his and blew into his mouth, which lingered into a kiss. Misty turned music videos on TV and they stared at the roof, together, at ease with the world.

END


End file.
